All Is Fair In Love And War
by DylanObrien-Hoechlin
Summary: Guardians vs Novice. Rose and Dimirti's relationship out in the open.   Pranks. Laughs. Truth and dare. Romance RosexDimitri
1. Intro

_Now this is an intro to my new story and sorry for the mistakes. _

Dimitri (Pov) - Intro

My Roza. I can't believe she was mine. My thoughts were interrupted by Rose kicking me in my stomach. I stumbled back. She was getting a lot better and quicker but I still had the upper hand. I quickly put my fist to her jaw and she stumbled, I really didn't like hitting her but strigio are a lot faster and harder. I took this opportunity to pin her. I got out my state and brought it to her chest. I leant down and whispered in her ear "dead". I heard her grumble and she brought her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her. I kissed her softly but then it got heated just like it always does. I like we nearly shit or pants when the gym door opened. Rose looked up to find Stan Alto there. Fucking great. He just caught us making up and now he will go off his nut and que shit hitting the fan.

" What in gods earth, are you doing?" Stan said. " Well if it isn't obvious we were making out till you interrupted." Oh lord Rose you are digging yourself deeper. I thought. "Up you too now we are going to sort this out now." I don't think I have ever in my whole time here seen Stan this angry. I got up and held out my hand for Rose. " I have a plan," I whispered in her ear. " And what might that be?" she whispered back. I just shook my head. We walked out and I noticed a lot of people were outside. It was cloudy so no moroi would be affected.

Stan was ahead of us and we slowed down. He turned around to see us walking slower than usual. " Hurry up" I cant take this any longer. " Fuck you Stan." I said it quite loud and a lot of people turned shocked. Rose looked up and I think she was proud. I don't normally swear in English. I bent down to Rose level and pulled her up for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck while my hands were at her waist. I could see she was still on her tippee toes so I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We both puled back and looked around. " Was this your plan?" I just nodded. We both wanted to go public and what better way. A lot of people were cheering and some just looked shocked. Stan came up and tried to unwrap us. But rose got down and punched him in the face. He look equally annoyed but who the fuck cares. I was the happiest man on earth. I had Roza and we were public no my hiding and keeping apart. We could be free. Be together. Stan grabbed Roses arm and started to pull her. No one touches Rose like that. I gabbed her around the middle and swung her over my shoulder. She squealed and I just ran.

I ran to Kirova's office and we sat down. " Miss, I would like to say, Rose and I are in love and we have gone public. There is nothing in this earth that would take me away from her and I would give up my guardian status for us." I looked down at Rose and smiled. She looked so troubled but quickly pulled herself together and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I would talk to her later. " Okay, I think it is wonderful that you to have found love and I approve, now I hope this isn't rude but I have a lot of work today may you please leave?" Miss said. " Of course thank you" I took Roses hand and we walked out. " Roza baby what's wrong?" I was getting worried she didn't want to go public. " I just don't want you to give everything up for me. Yo have worked so hard for this." She said her eyes growing watery. " Roza, I would give anything and everything up for us to be together." I looked at her in the eyes as I talk. She smiled her man-eater and said. " Could you give up these for me?" she kissed my lips and well things went like normal and it got extremely heated. Rose pulled away and ran back into Kirova's office.

She came out with an even bigger smile. I heard the loud speaker go off. " I would like to inform everyone to go to the hall in 10 minutes for an important meeting. I repeat EVERYONE. It will be worth you while." Then it clicked off. " What was that about?" I asked. She shook her head and we headed to the hall.

Everyone was there by the time we got there. Rose went ad stood up the front everyone still talked until. " SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW." Classical Rose. You could hear a peep. " Alright we have gathered you all hear to tell you there will be a war on this afternoon 2 pm. It will go for 2 days and you will not be allow to sleep, only in shifts. Now anyone who doesn't want to participate go to your dorms, but right you names down first. There will be one boy who will deliver foods etc. That will be James. It will be cloudy for the two days so don't worry. I will be team captain of the novices and moroi and Dimitri will be captain of the guardians. Rules are: No compulsion, no killing and anyone who goes out of line or breaks the rules, I will personally shove my fist up our arse. Now you can only capture the person by sparring and then fake staking him or you can cut off their senses and bring then back to the bases of POW." I smiled. She would be a great guardian. And will be. " Okay you have two hours to get set up and because Headmistress isn't joining she will be giving he annocment to start." "GO!" I walked over and kissed her. Woops forgot that they didn't know, all well we will bombarded with question. So I went to go start planning.

_All right guys that was the intro I will be updated really really soon. And because it is holidays here I will be updated my other story and this one while making more. _

_Xx Elle_


	2. And The War Begins

Rose POV

" Is it true that you're going out with Guardian Belikov?" Some random asked. " Yes it is true now I have planning to do goodbye." I walked off to my room but came up short when 3 girls and 4 guys all asked the same question. Omg we will be getting this for a while. I pulled out my phone and txted the guys.

**FROM ROSE:**

**TO: EDDIE, MASON, ADRAIN AND CHRSTAIN**

**Hey guys come to my place with all the shit you can grab. Washing powder, dishwasher liquid, string, honey, hair removal, hair dye, silly string and cheese, rope etc. Oh and cameras.**

**Xx Rose**

We had 1-½ hours till the war begins. I notice Dimitri walking across the quad. Why not have fun now. I used my ninja skills to get close enough to mess with him without him seeing me. " Hi Dimitri" I said in a poxy voice. " Yo yo Dimi how you doin?" I watched him turned around to find nothing. I smiled. He looked frustrated. I ran up and jumped on his back. He stumbled and flexed but relaxed when he felt it was me. He held on to me but turned me so I was in front if him. He kissed me and I melted into him. " No need for the PDA" Stan said, Always Stan ruining our moments. " Your just jealous you don't have a Russian god." I simply stated. He turned red and started fuming. I laughed and got down. We left him there with a red fuming face and walked off. We walked hand in hand and I smiled. It was good to got out in public. I could see Dimitri grin as well. " So comrade do you think you can beat me with a run?" he didn't know that I had been training extra for this day.

Dimitri Pov

I knew she thought that I haven't seen her training extra. When im doing patrolling she is on the fields running. " Sure babe. On your marks, get set, go." We both ran and damn she was hot when she ran. The way her chest raises and falls. Argh even running I think about her. She was good she was about half a metre in front and I knew I could go faster so I picked it up a notch. I over took her and when I looked back she wasn't there. But I noticed where had created a crowed.

Rose Pov

I knew when he sped up; it was my turn to be tricky. I turn into the building that we just past and ran down the corridors. There were people following me, and no doubt Dimitri. There was a massive lounge in the middle of the hall. What the fuck. I speed up and cleared the jumped. Like, what is this hurdle practice. I jumped out the open one story window and just in front of Dimitri. Im pretty sure he was surprised by my skills or pissed that I cheated. But damn he looks good when sweating. " 5 laps around the oval who ever crosses first wins." I yelled at him. He nodded and took off down a corridor he thought I didn't know where he was going but I had used that pass way to get to the oval quicker and now it is locked and guarded in case I wanted to escape. They should have learnt I would use the same thing twice if I was going to escape. I got to the oval and Dimitri was noway to be seen. I sat on the ground and waited. Suddenly 2 big hands grabbed me and spun me in the air. " That was mean, you could've told me". I shrugged. I took off running and he was close behind. We nearly had the whole school on the benches around the over and some in the middle.

We were both on our last laps and I was still pushing strongly. I ran across the line and stop 10 metres down the line. I was crash tackled to the ground but I stood up quickly. " You want to sparr with me to rebuild your ego". I said with a smile. People were cheering in the crowds so I thought why not. I shrugged and he lunged at me. I dodge but he did it again and took me down. He was straddling me and had my wrist locked to the ground. I did the only thing I knew how. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed up. He groaned and his grip was slipped I took this opportunity to flip us over so now I was on top. I placed my hand over his chest and said " DEAD". I gave him a quick peck and rolled off. I was catching my breath when I was once again tackled. Well technically we rolled but I knew it was Dimitri. He picked me up and hugged me. I looked in his eyes and they showed. Lust. Love. Pride. Happiness. " I am so proud of you Roza. All my training paid off". He was about to kiss my but I pulled back. I saw hurt in his face. " WE HAVE 45 MINS TO GET READY ALL PEOPLE PARTICAPATING ON MY TEAM GO TO MY ROOM TO SET UP." I turned towards Dimitri and kissed him. I ran off with the others and started planing.

D POV

Roza ran off to her room to start planning. "Alright, now I know Rose she will be planning pranks and other things so we must get them before they start. I want 5 people with me. They rest go in groups but not to big. Our base is at the gym and-" I was cut of my the loud speaker. " Now you all now that I am announcing when the battle begins so I thought I should have some fun - Don't give me those looks – I wouldn't get anything permanently set up – Rose – because I might not call it for a week. Or in the middle of the night so be prepared at all times." Then it clicked off.

" Well that is fucking great." I said. They are looked at me as is I have to heads. " Rose is really rubbing of on you" Alberta said. " Talking about rubbing off" Mark said looking over my shoulder. " Omg that is so hot" some one else said. I turned around to find Rose in black short shorts – extremely short – with a black tank top which cut off at the top for her stomach. She had a dark green ribbon wrapped around her head with Black knee high converse shoes and to top it all of her face and hair. She had her hair in an I-just-woke-up-from-having-sex-look and damn it looked good. And her makeup was hunter green eye shadow with 4 green dashes on her checks (two on either side) and clear lip-gloss. She was walking in front of a group of girls and her hair was blowing behind her so it looked like she was ready for a photo shoot. She was swaying her hips and she stopped a few feet in front of us. She put her hands on her hips ad she looked at me with an evil glint.

She walked up to me and stood on her tippee toes and whispered in my ear " since we have time and everyone is out of my room. I was thinking of going back and doing some things to you. Do you know what I want to do with you?" I shook my head " well I would like to strip you down and see what you have. Then I would ride the fuck out of you and you wouldn't even complain because your cock would be throbbing for me" she turned around and walked over to the other girls. I had no idea she could talk dirty but I was and hard as a rock and all the others where laughing. " You would not be laughing if you just heard what she said and I get the pleasure of having that rocking bod' so think of that."

I ran up to Rose and picked her up I swung her over my shoulder and ran to her dorm. I sat her on the bed and she smiled her man-eater smile. " I thought I was meant to be in charge." she said. " Baby you can be as long and I get a kiss." She smiled and kissed my neck all the way up to my ear. She bit it gently and I hissed in response. She had no idea what she did to me. I was about to flip us when a knock on the door interrupted us. I groaned and got up. Rose went and got it. It was Alberta. " Rose, I take it Dimitri is in there?" she nodded but then Kirova's voice came on " alright you waited long enough MAY THE WAR BEGIN" Shit shit shit this was not good. I looked over at the door and they were both gone. Fuck Fuck. Not good.

_Two chapter is a day…somebody lucky! Any ideas you guys have about anything tell me!_

Thanks Elle x 


	3. Balloons

Rose POV

As soon as I heard that announcement I ran. I ran to the novice's dorms, as they were safe. I think I saw Alberta run after me but I was to fast to be caught. I was about to run into my room when Eddie and Mason stood there. I stopped and tried to catch my breath. " Im guessing you have heard the announcement?" Eddie said.

"Yeah I was in a room with Comrade and Alberta knocked on the door as soon as I opened it, it sounded and I ran." I said breathlessly. " Oh and we need plans."

" Yeah we figured you would run here so we brought the stuff." I looked down to see all the things I asked for in the text. I unlocked the door and we walked in. I had 10 bags of balloons and we started filling with washing powder and washing detergent. We had about fifty when the door burst open to see Christian. He had a bucket of something. " What's in the bucket?"

" Well I thought you guys needed help so I brought; dishwashing liquid and I mixed that with oil and I mixed that with honey." Ew that sounded so bad but genius. He sat down and started filling them. We would strike at night as it gives us more cover.

"Im going to go find some more supplies and more people. Ill txt you if anything happens. Put your phone on silent so if your get captured they wont know." I walked out the door and out into the quad, it was getting darker and not many people were out. It just didn't feel right. Slipping in the shadows, I tried to make it back to my dorm without getting caught.

I failed.

It was too quiet. Turning, I was incased in a pair of arms. The scream that made its way to my lips couldn't escape; due to leather clad hands holding my mouth shut.

" You should be more careful Roza" It was Dimitri. Oh god, now im captured and I cant text the guys because he had my hands cuffed. Just great. " Mind telling me where we are going?" I said getting annoyed.

" Well I am going to finish what we started earlier." He whispered in my ear. " Are you going to untie me for that because im pretty sure you would like to get off as well?" I said trying to sound seductive. " Maybe if you're good. But I am in command."

" Yes Comrade." We were near his dorm so he picked me up and ran the rest of the way. He dropped me down on the bed and went and locked the door. He came back and unlocked my handcuffs. He undressed me until I was in my underwear and he was in his boxers.

**** M SCENE ****

"I have rules." he purred.

I swallowed hard at the husky tone he used. "Okay." I meant to say, but it came out too airy to have any authority behind it.

"First, you keep your under garments on the entire time, until I decide to take them off." he instructed. I nodded. "Second, you are not allowed to touch yourself, or me. I, however can do what I please with you." he continued, skimming his nose along my jaw line, and already making me squirm.

He inhaled deeply, as if smelling my scent. "Oh Roza, do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" he asked in a low voice.

I swallowed again. "Tell me." I said breathlessly.

"Are you sure you just don't want me to show you?" he asked, toying with me.

I shook my head 'no'.

"You don't want me to show you how I am going to hover above your body so that my skin only brushes across your's. How I would bend down and ravish your mouth with mine, showing you no mercy. And when you need to breathe I still won't stop, not until you beg me to pull away."

"I want to slide my hands down your body while it's still covered, leaving you longing for my contact without anything covering you. I want to undress you so painfully slow that the thought of what I'm about to do to you will make you go crazy with lust."

"You can go crazy, can't you?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed the top of my right breast before licking it.

"Once your completely exposed to me, I want to lick you from your neck, down the centre of your full breasts as I massage them." And with out warning, he suddenly grabbed each of my breasts and massaged them, making me moan.

"I want to trail my hand down to feel your wet, and swollen pussy, aching for me to enter it. Cupping you and keeping you from any sort of release. Just being able to feel you pool into my hand while I watch you squirm beneath me."

"I will kiss you slowly down your stomach until I can smell how aroused I make you. I will start out by only kissing your pussy. Feeling how wet you are. I will kiss again, and again, but never do anything more."

I felt my panties start to form a pool, and I squirmed, trying to resist the urge to touch myself...or Dimitri. But the feeling was too much and my hand jutted out.

In an instant Dimitri was on top of me, hold me down.

"I want you to suck long and hard on my rock hard cock. Could you do that? Yeah, baby, I know you can." he whispered the last part into my ear. "And when I cum in you mouth, I want you to smile as it slides down your throat."

I squirmed beneath him, when I felt the bulge in his underwear rub against me. "But that's just the beginning." he assured me.

"I will pound my cock into your wet and tight pussy, feeling how you engulf me and milk me. I would suck on your hardened nipples licking and biting them, until you moan out my name. I will slam into you so hard, you will feel me in your chest. There will be nothing gentle about it. Nothing but a nice. Hard. Fuck." he said the last sentence slowly, and ground against me to emphasis the last three words.

I screamed out, I couldn't take it anymore.

He rolled off me to lie beside me. He tore off my bra in an instant and then went back to lying down. He sucked on my erect right nipple, and I couldn't help but pull his head closer to my body.

"Now Bella. You're a bad girl. You broke rule number two. I suppose I will have to punish you now. But you like that, don't you. You like to be punished."

His hand ran down my stomach and his forefinger slid down my slit, making my gasp from the pleasure of contact. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on it. "It seems like you're enjoying this." he mused.

"Please, Dimitri." I begged.

"Please, Dimitri, what?" he asked.

I couldn't speak; I just needed to feel him.

"I ...need to ...feel you." I was barely able to choke out.

He shrugged and got off the bed. "Very well." he slid down his underwear and climbed back on top of me.

I sighed in relief as he pulled down my panties, and then held them to his nose to smell. "I hope you don't mind if I keep these." he said, dropping them to the ground.

"Keep, whatever you want, just...please." I begged again.

"You want to feel how hard you make Me." he said. It wasn't a question, he knew what I wanted.

He rubbed himself against me but didn't enter. I moaned at the contact.

"Please." I begged again.

"What do you want? I want you to say It.," he said, and I could tell it was getting harder for him too. His voice was becoming strained.

I looked into his eyes. "Fuck me nice and hard." I said with all the force I could muster up.

He suddenly slammed into me, as if that's all he needed. "God, your pussy feels amazing!" he yelled out, thrusting as hard as he had promised.

It wasn't long before I came, but he didn't stop. He kept shoving himself deeper in me.

"Oh, God." I screamed out.

"Roza." He screamed

"We're not even closed to finished." he panted, continuing your thrusts. "Your pussy need me, and my cock needs you. God, you feel good."

He made a couple more thrusts before his body shivered, and he came as well. But he didn't move.

"Oh my god." I breathed.

**** M SCENE OVER ****

Dimitri POV

That was the best sex I have ever had. But we had a war to win. I got up and put my clothes back on. I handed Rose her clothes and when she was finished I took her hand and cuffed them once again. " Dimitri that is so unfair for you to do that." I shrugged. We had to win this. I picked her up and put her on my shoulder. I ran us to the base, which was in the library.

I sat her on the library floor and tied her feet together. The doors opened and 5 move novices came in. I tied them up and I left to go round up some more.

Rose POV

I was stuck her with my hands and feet tied up and I couldn't see any other guardians. " What's the news boys?" I said. " No talking" maybe I was wrong. They had 6 guardians standing around.

I don't know how long we were in there but Dimitri came back covered in white flour with honey all over him. I laughed. " Roza I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." He said playfully. " What are you going to do?"

"Well I could think of a few things but them that wouldn't be fair with you moaning my name in front of everyone." Wow that was a bold thing to say. " Well im pretty sure Comrade that you had fun as well as you we SCREAMING my name." I said with a smirk.

" Well I will have to get you screaming my name." I completely forgot about everyone in here. They were all looking at us with smug faces. Then it clicked. We just talked about our sex life in front of 15 people. Fantastic. " I don't think you'll be getting any from me." Everyone just "Oooooed''. I needed to get out of here fast.


	4. Sorry

Hey sorry but this is an Authors note:

Um thank you for the person who pointed out that I called Rose Bella half way through the page sorry. I am writing my twilight story _**a shadowed knight**_ and my stories are getting mixed up.

So hopefully nothing else like that happens

Also if you guys have any pranks or anything please let me know as im struggling to make it funny.

Ill update soon…

Thanks Elle x


	5. Dance Dance

_Sorry I haven't updated in ages… got a new story coming up.._

Rose POV

" Alright I think everyone needs a break from this 'war' so tonight you are all free from fighting I will let you know when it is back on" Headmistress said. I had just thought of the perfect idea of how to spend this night.

**To Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mason, Mia, Adrian**

**From Rose**

**Bring Neon Paint. Black paint and glow sticks. I'll handle the rest. Meet at gym tonight.**

I sat around for a few hours before I realised I had to go to the gym to set my plan up. Everyone was already there when we got there and I told them to cover every wall and the floor in the black paint while I got the black sheets to cover anything we couldn't paint. I put my ipod in the dock ready to turn it on. And I ran up to the neon paint and dumped it all over Adrian. " ROSE WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed. I just laughed. I felt something cold dripping down my front. I looked to see Christian standing there with the same paint colour. " You are so going to get it sparky." I screamed at him. Before we knew it we were all covered in paint so I turned my ipod on and started dancing and signing.

_[Chorus]_

_The way you shake it, I can't believe it_

I ain't never seen an ass like that

_The way you move it, you make my pee pee go_

_Doing, doing, doing_

_I don't believe it, it's almost too good to be true_

_I ain't never seen an ass like that_

_The way you move it, you make my pee pee go_

_Doing, doing, doing_

_The way she moves she's like a belly dancer_

_She's shaking that ass to that new nelly jam, I_

_Think someones at the door_

_But I don't think I'm gonna answer_

_Police saying "freeze"_

_Doing, doing, doing_

_What do you mean freeze?_

_Please, I'm a human being, I have needs_

_I'm not done, not till I'm finish peeing_

_I am not resisting arrest, I am agreeing Mr. Officer_

_I'm already on my knees_

_I can't get on the ground any further, it's impossible for me_

_And do not treat me like a murderer, I just like to pee, pee, pee_

_Yes, I make r&b, I sing song it go_

_Ring-a-chong, a-ching-chong-chong-chong-ching_

_Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd_

_If I offend I'm sorry, please, please forgive_

_For I am Triumph, the puppet dog, I am a mere puppet_

_I can get away with anything I sing, you will love it_

_[Chorus]_

_Jessica Simpson, looks oh so temptin'_

_Nick I ain't never seen an ass like that_

_Everytime I see that show on MTV my pee pee goes_

_Doing, doing, doing_

_Mary-Kate and Ashley used to be so wholesome_

_Now they're getting older, they're starting to grow bum bums_

_I go to the movies and sit down with my pop corn_

_Police saying "freeze"_

_Doing doing doing_

_What do you mean freeze?_

_Geez, I just got my seat_

_I have ticket, look, I put away my zipper zipped_

_Please do not remove me from this movie theater please_

_I did not even get to see Mary-Kate shower scene_

_I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene_

_And don't treat me like I'm pee wee herman, this movies PG_

_Mr. Officer, I demand to see my attorney_

_I will simply plead innocent, cop a plea and be free_

_Free, yes, free, right back on the streets_

_What you mean my lawyer's with Michael, he's too busy?_

_I am Triumph, Britney Spears has shoulders like a man_

_And I can say that and you'll laugh cuz that is a puppet on my hand_

_[Chorus]_

_Hilary Duff is not quite old enough so_

_I ain't never seen a butt like that_

_Maybe next year I'll say ass and she'll make my pee pee go_

_Doing, doing, doing_

_The way she moves she dances like a go-go_

_In that video she sings get out your bozo_

_I need a new boyfriend, hi my name is JoJo_

_Police saying "freeze"_

_Doing, doing, doing_

_What do you mean freeze?_

_My computers would be seized and my keys to my ranch_

_I just baked cookies Mr. Officer, looky, take a whiff of these_

_Here, I make Jesus juice, take a sip of this_

_Nobody is safe from me, no not even me_

_I don't even know if I can say the word pee pee, pee_

_On the radio, but I think I did_

_Janet, is that a breast, I think I just saw a tit_

_Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd_

_I don't think my joke is working, I must flee quick_

_Get to the chopper, everybody get out_

_I am not Triumph, I am Arnold, get down_

_[Chorus]_

_So Gwen Stefani, will you pee pee on me please?_

_I ain't never seen an ass like that_

_Cuz the way you move it, you make my pee pee go_

_Doing, doing, doing_

_What the fuck is wrong with you? (ha!)_

I say the whole song… I turned around to see everyone starng at me. " What?" I said.

" Nothing I just have never heard anyone sign a full Eminem song before with out stuffing up" Christian said. **(AN if you read my other story.. I love eminem and I can sing all of his songs of by heart… a little stuck up yeah but I am proud to be able to do it :D) **We continued to dance until we heard a few gasped. We all turned around in sync to find all of the guardians standing there looking at us. I looked at Lissa and Mia and shrugged. I shake I Move came on by LMAFO. And we all walked into the middle of the dance floor and sandwiched. I was in the middle, Lissa on my left and Mia on my right. Dar.

The boys took their girls away so I put my hands on my hips and stared at Dimitri. " YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT IF YOU DON'T DANCE WITH HER." Some dude yelled. "DAMN STRIAGHT" I yelled back. I walked over to Dimitri and he looked very awkward about dirty dancing. I put his hands on my hips and put my arse in his crotch. I heard him groan so I started swaying. We danced for a while till mine and Lissa song came on. I ran and got her and we started our dance. (AN im not doing the dance moves so just imagine it how every you want but sexy: D)

Me, you, yeah, yeah  
Everyone we've had what in days miss away you cannot relate  
I'm a star, I'm an individual, an educated example of intelligence  
I'm considered to be cool

Hot bodies, offended people  
The mood of age bitten on innocent people  
Anyways, things change always at the hotel always  
I'll be gone again in four days

I've been waiting hours for this  
I've made myself so sick  
I wish to stay and sleep today, yeah

I'm so human, yeah, yeah  
It's okay, yeah, yeah  
For me to feel this way, yeah, yeah

I'm still human, yeah, yeah  
It's okay, yeah, yeah  
For me to feel this way, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, you, me, everyone, I got a little temper but I'm a funny one  
Yeah, and when the beat went on  
And it really ain't fucking hot enough  
You shoulda seen me runnin' out the studio like Forest Gump

Jo-jobs sugar, taxi getaway  
Trapped in the U.S., my accent is my give away  
I need a bag of green to make you go away  
And this is another day of my life and so I say

I've been waiting hours for this  
I've made myself so sick  
I wish to stay and sleep today, yeah

I'm so human, yeah, yeah  
It's okay, yeah, yeah  
For me to feel this way, yeah, yeah

I'm still human, yeah, yeah  
It's okay, yeah, yeah  
For me to feel this way

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(AN so human by lady sovereign)

I turned to Dimitri and he had the same idea. I took his hand and we ran back to my dorm room.

Okay sorry I haven't updated. I have been busy. But that is no excuse. I thought of this idea last night and I wanted to do it so that is why I stoped the war so I could right it. Thank you to all of your reviews and your ideas much appreciated.

NEW STORY:

SNEEK PEAK:

ROSE POV

"Dimitri I have to tell you something". I said. "I have something to tell you as well Rose." Hmm he only calls me Rose if something is wrong. I wonder how he is going to take this news. " Okay on the count of three we will both say what we have to say."

" 1,2,3 im pregnant." I said as Dimitri said, "Im leaving". I couldn't believe what I just heard. I had tears in my eyes. I just told him im pregnant and he is walking out on me. I could only come to one question. "Why" I asked in a strain voice.

" Because Tasha gave me a job offer I couldn't decline. I have to go pack and then I will be leaving. Goodbye Rose." He leaned down and lightly touched his lips to my forehead. I couldn't believe he just turned and walked out on the baby and my life.

Thanks bye guys…until next time


	6. Fight Mother

Dimitri Pov –

_2 Days Later_

I was so tried I could barely keep my eyes open. I didn't even get any sleep last night because Rose had her little gang try and attack. They tried to ambush the guardians POW camp. It was stupid because we already knew they were coming, as we stole Mason's phone yesterday when we captured him. Rose was pissed to say the least. That was her second in command. So Rose, in order to get him back, went after us and it completely failed.

I tried to get Rose and make her surrender but she ran as soon as she saw how many there was of us. I knew straight away that she was going to change her plan so I was the one that was made to keep an eye out. Apparently I am the only one who can take Rose down. I tried to act normally but I had the biggest grin on my face. Rose and I had always been competitive but she is even more so now that this stupid game is in play. I mean it is nice to do something different but I just can't wait for it to be over. We still have one more day before the headmistress is going to call it off. She was over the destruction of the school and I am pretty sure she was over not having things in her control.

Since I was the captain of the guardians and Rose was of the novices, if one of us was caught then the game was over. Headmistress changed the rules half way through as she wanted it to be over but that just egged everyone on to be even fierier.

I had almost been caught as Rose tackled me and then five more came out to help her but she didn't know I had other guardians with me.

So that's where I am now, hiding out it a bunker waiting for Rose to walk past because I know that even though we are in this game she still goes running every morning. I figured this out while I was on duty but I only thought of the plan yesterday.

I could hear her footsteps thudding on the dirt trail. I could just see the top of her ponytail whipping back and forth from the rhythm of her running. I knew as soon as she came around the corner she wouldn't be able to escape.

She rounded the corner slowly. I didn't understand five seconds ago she was running full speed. Then I saw it. She wasn't alone. Fuck. I am so screwed. If she sees me than I am going to lose. She has at least twenty novices with her and I could see her smug smile. Fuck she knew I was here.

"Comrade" She said but it was guarded.

I knew straight away I had been found out, I could try and sneak out of here but I would probably step on a twig and it was echo through the forest and I would be captured. I could run full bolt and get caught that way. I heard laughter above me. I looked up and this time I did swear out loud.

"Fuck"

Above me were twelve novices with rope in all of their hands. I knew as soon as I saw that they had sleeping bags strapped to the tree that they had been up there all night. They had been watching me the whole time. I didn't even notice. Fuck I am such a bad guardian. I stood up my cover already blown and ran. I ran like my life depended on it. I could hear and feel all of their feet thudding on the ground fighting with the mud. I had to get to our safe house. I contemplated just giving up but then I would get dicked on for give up and I don't think I could deal with that.

I kept running until I could see the safe house up ahead. Then I stopped. I didn't even know how she got there but she must have snuck away when she say me distracted. There was Rose in all her glory fighting three guardians. As soon as the saw me that moved back. Everyone knew that secretly (well not so much now) Rose and I wanted to go head to head to see who would win.

I fell straight into routine, Rose and I have done this three times already and everyone else would just stand in a circle around us and cheer us on. In a way it was excellent, knowing people look up to us, seeing what way they can improve but in another it is, well, not so excellent having the pressure of having to win this or knowing that if Rose won this she would gloat for at least a month. And personally I didn't want that.

So the kicking, punching and all the other moves you can possibly think of came out to play. We both knew that this was the last one, that one of us would lose and one of us would win.

I was brought out of my thought by a kick to my jaw. Fuck I had been sloughing that much that she could reach my neck. Damn

"I personally don't think that was called for Roza." She faulted a bit. I knew my Russian was her weakness. And I loved it. She hated that I knew it but she was going to have to deal with it when this is over.

I punched her in the jaw and swooped at her knees. She fell to the ground her back thumping onto the dirt. I really hated hurting her. I jumped on her quickly hoping she would stay down but that isn't Rose's thing. She fought tooth and nail to get any advantage but I was heavier, stronger and taller than her so it was in my favour.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and turned with all her will and I was surprised she turned me on my back. She was straddling my waist and I'm pretty sure I groaned because she laughed and went straight back to trying to restrain me. I worked and I knew straight away I was going to lose. Suddenly she was on me anymore. I looked over and her mother, her fucking mother had just pushed her off me and was now punching her. What the fuck? I had no idea what was happening but I knew straight away when I saw Rose's eyes, which were cold and hard, that there was something that had happened between them. I heard a sicking crack and looked from Rose to her mother to see that Rose had just broken her mother's wrist. Rose didn't see it but I did. Her mother's hand came out to punch her straight in the nose. Rose stopped, gasped and then her hands flew to her nose. She knew what it felt like to get a broken nose as I had given her one in training when she turned the wrong way. I flew at Janine and slammed her to the ground.

"I don't know what has happened here but you are to never hit her again." I said with so much venom in my words it shocked me.

"Yeah, that's right, try and be a big hero but you are disgusting, seeing my daughter and you together makes me sick. I thought I was okay with it but I was wrong, it is disgusting and wrong." Her speech didn't shock me; I knew this was coming one day.

"Well it's too bad I don't care. What kind of mother are you?" I asked.

"You aren't one." Rose cut in and I whipped my head around to see her nose dripping with blood, her (well my) shirt soiled with blood and dirt and her eyes were still as cold as they were before. I got up off her 'mother' and took her hand.

"This is over." I said to everyone, who was standing around look at us with wide open mouths, eyes bugging out of their heads. "This whole game, this whole incident and if I catch anyone talking about it, be prepared to talk to me." I grabbed Rose by her waist and lead us out to and started walking to my bedroom.

"I love you Roza." I said because I knew we were going to have to talk about this and some things are going to change.

"I love you too Comrade." And that is what brought a smile to my face.

A/N

Okay, sorry I have updated in ages, because I could find out what was happening with this story and then yesterday I just had an urge to writing, do I updated both my stories.

I would love more reviews just as anyone would.

This was nearly 1,500 words (longest chapter for this story) without the A/N. Hopefully my writing has gotten better. Thanks

R&R xx


	7. Doctors

Dimitri POV –

I ran a hand towel under warm water, rung it out then walked out to where Rose was sitting on my bed. She thought that I could do a better job than then the nurse. I knew she was in pain but I wiped her face carefully, kissed her nose gently, then went and got some Panadol from the cabinet. While I was out of the room rose changed into some black tights and one of my shirt. I was an incredibly sexy site to see. Rose in my clothes does something to me.

I gave her some Panadol to help with the pain and a glass of water. I grabbed her hand and started walking out of the room. But Rose being Rose protested.

"Dimitri, I am fine, I don't need to go to the nurse."

"Rose you have a broken nose and I know you in pain by the way your forehead crinkles with you move your head. We are going to the nurse." I commanded. She protested again claiming she was fine, that her nose doesn't hurt.

I picked her up, tossed her over my shoulder trying not to jolt her too much and started making my way to the clinic. While we were waiting Rose clutched my hand. I love that when we were alone together neither of us needed to be guarded. I loved that she could worry and feel nervous or scared without feeling like she was a failure or trying to be stronger.

I chuckled to myself "Why are you so scared?" I asked her.

"I'm not scared." She snapped. I knew from the way her hand was clutching my hand so tightly my knuckles had turned white, from the way her head was buried into my shoulder and she sat on my lap. I loved every second of it.

"Roza. I know your scared." I pointed out all the obvious signs and she just grumbled something about hating anything to do with hospitals and needles.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." The doctor called.

"It's Rose, okay?" She snapped at the doctor. I knew the pain was getting to her. We didn't have the normal doctor (A/N sorry I forgot her name and I'm writing this at 1am so I can't be bothered to go get the book.) so she had to ask Rose her medical history.

"Look, just go look at my files if you don't believe me, but before you go can you get me some fucking pain medicine because I am about two seconds from breaking your arm and making you get it while my foot is up your ass." I knew I had to step in before what she said becomes a reality.

"Sorry, the pain is getting to her. Can you just hurry this up?" The doctor quickly walked out of the room and I turned around to see Rose holding her nose carefully and muttering under her breath. I walked over to her bed grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up. I sat down quickly and put her on my lap. She snuggled into my arms and I'm pretty sure she breathed in my scent.

"You smell so fucking good." She moaned. I pretty sure I didn't smell that good. I haven't had a shower in like twelve hours and I have been rolling around in dirty all sweaty.

"I can't smell that good, I haven't showered." I voiced my inner dialogue.

"I like the way you smell all the time. You have a certain musk to you. It's your cologne mixed with sweat and your well just manliness." She described. A clearing of a throat brought us out of our bubble. The doctor held up a green whistle. (a/n it is this medical whistle looking thing that distributes pain relief – for those of you that didn't know.)

"Now Rose this is going to hurt but keep sucking that whistle and it will be over quickly."

She grabbed Rose's head, moved it towards her at the angle that she could she better with and snapped her nose back into place.

"Fuck" Rose shouted. "Dumb bitch that green fucking whistle did nothing." She exclaimed.

"Come on Rose," I said. "Thank you" I said to the nurse.

I moved us quickly to my room and set Rose on the bed. She took off her shirt and tights and reached for my discarded shirt. She liked to wear whatever I just had on as it always smelt the nicest and was already warm. I think she just liked having my clothes on.

I took off my jeans and climbed into bed. Rose was already half out of it and I grabbed her waist and moved towards her. I know it is weird for me to snuggled against her because it is normally the other way round but I love her body too much and I like laying my head on her chest were her heart beats. She mumbled that she loved me and I repeated the same back to her.

I must have fallen asleep quickly because when I woke up half an hour later Rose had shifted so she was literally curled up on my chest all her weight on me. I loved waking up to this site. She did it when she either had a bad dream, something was troubling her or if she just felt like it. I knew it was because something was troubling her, probably what her mother said and I'm sure she will tell me tomorrow. When we wake up, I usually tell her that she climbed on top of me during the night and she would tell me that I should just push her off because she was too heavy for her just to lay on me. I think she weighs nothing because I bench press more than her body weight.

She would always stall to try and keep more time to escape what was troubling her but I would get it out of her first thing tomorrow.

I wrapped my arms around her and quickly fell back into blackness.

A/N 1018 words – without author note. Hope you guys like it. Next chapter maybe Rose, but I like writing in Dmitri's point of view. Good Day all.


	8. The Real Reason

Dimitri's POV

I was pissed. So Rose told me what had happened with her mother and apparently I am no good for her. That was utter bullshit. I walked and over to straight out the door and over to the visiting guardians dorms. I was speed walking and I didn't even notice Rose jump on my back to get me to stop. I just let her hang and continued to 'walk' to Janine's dorm.

_Flashback_

_As soon as Roza had woken up I grabbed her by her waist and held her tightly against me._

"_What happened Roza? No lying."_

_She sighed and began talking. "I was walking to my dorm and I was grabbed by my arm. Automatically I reacted and tried to move out of grasp but then I had my arm twisted behind my back. I was basically pulled to my feet and dragged to my room. She went straight into my closet grabbed my suitcase and started grabbing random shit and throwing it in. I asked her what the fuck she was doing and she said I was going with her and there would be no arguments. She said you were a bad influence and I was no good for you and that you should be ashamed of yourself. I hit her and that's why she had that pinkish bruise on her cheek. I told her I wasn't going and she needed to get the fuck out. She didn't leave so while she was getting my things from the bathroom I bailed. I ran straight to you and forgot about it all because you are the only person in this would that I can forget everything else and just be Rose. I'm sorry I failed you."_

"_You haven't failed me Rose. If anything you made me proud and I love you for it." So with that I got up and walked out._

And that is why I'm at the front of Janine's room. She would answer when I knocked so I smashed the door in with my foot. She was on her bed holding a letter I had written to Rose when I hadn't seen her in 2 days because of my shifts and her schooling. I nearly ripped her fucking head off. 

"Do you want to explain why you are reading something personal of Rose and mine?" I tried to act calm but I was ready to gut her.

"Would you like to explain to me why you are ruining my daughter's life? Look at her, she is a mess. You are just leading her on and she will come crawling back to me when you're done with her."

"What the fuck ever. If anything I have just taught her the control that had been under the rebellious attitude that you cause. Do you think if you had been a mother to her that she would have been acting this way? Since I have mentored her and even after we had fallen in love she has been improving. Her grades are top of the glass, and not just in the physical classes her theory too. She hasn't been fighting anyone since I have been teaching her self-control. Boys respect her move then just using her as a piece of meat. They find it challenging to beat her in training and want to be more like her. Since I have been teaching her in combat more students are coming to more guardians looking for mentors. She has set and example and kids are following them. I am not nor shall I even be a bad example for Rose. Yes she can be a bit wild at times but I love her for it because that is just Rose being Rose and she is just acting like a teenager. So no you are not taking her away because you have to go through me."

"And me." Three voices said at once. I turned around to see Alberta & Headmistress

Alberta and Headmistress had a determined look on their face. Alberta had basically adopted Rose and tried to look out for her but Rose can be a hand full. Headmistress always like Rose but had to put on a hard face because Rose could get away with anything if she knew the persons weakness.

"What are you lot going to do about it?" Janine asked.

"I could get you removed and bad from the academy." Headmistress said.

"I can beat down on you; you won't know which day is which." Alberta said.

"Fine, I'll leave but this won't be over. You should all be ashamed of yourselves; this is disgusting letting a 24 year old go out with a 17 year old. Just remember you can give her everything she ever wanted." She said directly at me. I knew I couldn't give her everything. I couldn't give us a family, a beautiful mansion. I wanted to be able to give her anything and everything. Janine smiled sickly at Rose when she walked out the door. I know I might have over stepped some boundaries of what I said but Rose thought differently, she jumped into my arms and kissed me fiercely. I responded back but we were interrupted by a clearing of the throat. Rose and I separated but I still held her hand.

"We will talk about this later." Rose whispered to me.

We waited to hear what they would say but surprisingly they weren't mad, apparently they were moved by my 'speech and I had it right on the dot. They agree Rose was doing much better and with me mentoring her she had learnt better self-control but they is still a long way to go.

Rose and I said our thankyous to them and walked back to my dorm. She had practically moved in so she stays her most of the time. I walked over to the dresser and leant against it. Rose walked to the bed and sat cross legged down. "Why would you fail me?" my voice was barely above a whisper. It hurt me deeply to know she thought she failed me. She has never failed me at anything. I may yell or be angry but it is because she was putting in her all and I know she could do better.

"My training, my classes, everything I do you aren't happy. You tell me I can do better and I know I can because you always help me, but I don't want to be always having you there holding my hand. I want to be able to fight besides you and be just as good as you. I want so many things but it just isn't my combat or training. I fail you I'm everything. My classes aren't going well, you are so smart and well behaved, and I don't act like that I speak my mind and act out without thinking." I watched the tears roll down her cheeks, he body wrack with sobs. She brought her hand up to cover her sobs and I couldn't take it. The pain was excruciating I walked to the bed and wrapped arms around her and pulled her into my lap. Her tears soaked my shirt and she started to hiccup. She was starting to hyperventilate, her sobs were so strong as well as her hiccups that she couldn't breathe. I put my hands on her face and pulled her up level with me. My lips just touched hers and I told her to breathe deeply. She sobs started to slow and her hiccupping stopped. She was still crying but no hysterically. Her face was buried into my neck and I rubbed her back soothingly.

While she was calming down I started whispering all the things I could think of why she wasn't a failure nor was I disappointed.

"You are not a failure Rose, nor are you a disappointment. I love you for who you are. You mother can, well, go fuck herself. She is so extremely rude to you and not supportive in anyway. You are so incredibly smart and you will be just as strong if not stronger than me, mentally, physically and emotionally. You are top of your classes, I have seen the records. In combat you have broken 8 records, even ones that I haven't been able to beat. You are so passionate and know when to say the rights things. I love your personality and the way you think. You have such an incredible impact on the other students and some younger guardians. I love you for you Roza and I would never change anything about you. So stop thinking you have failed me because I am the proudest motherfucker alive." I smiled at her laugh and I was happy that her mode had lifted slightly. She was curled up on my chest and she kissed me sweetly.

"I love you comrade."

"I love you to Roza."

A/N. Okay so this is just a story that will write when I am tired of writing my other story. If you follow my other story you will know that it will be finishing soon. Once that is finished will be writing a Jasper and Bella story and it will be published sometime next year or if I write quickly it would be later this year. I don't know how many chapters this story will be but I would roughly be about 15 maybe more. But they want be much drama, mainly a Rose and Dimitri love story because I'm a little over ever Rose and Dimitri story being so gets pregnant or there a Strigoi attack. Blah, blah, blah. So this is just smut basically, maybe some action.

Thanks Elle x


End file.
